everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris-Vivienne Madden
❅ Iris-Vivienne Madden '(more commonly referred to by the nickname ''Ivy) is the next '''Snow Maiden from “the Snow Maiden” (or Snegurochka). Though she’s destined to melt in her story, Ivy is more preoccupied with keeping up appearances in her daily life instead of her future, and hence is a neutral. History Character Personality On first impression, one might think that Ivy fits the “''Ever After Maiden''” stereotype to a tee. The next Snow Maiden is cheerful, friendly and energetic, and though she can get a little too boisterous, it is obvious that Ivy is as transparent as they come. After all, how can someone so endearing have any hidden sides? Well, that’s the image Ivy tries to portray at least. The next Snow Maiden, like most of her predecessors, has a strong desire to fit in with her peers and be accepted. Hence, it was to no surprise that Ivy was badly affected by her experience in spellementary school and the period of social isolation. She learnt that she hated the idea of being rejected, and when this thought is taken to the extreme, the result is that Ivy’s constantly on guard about what people think and feel about her. Hence, she has a tendency to snoop around when it appears that people are gossiping. From lingering footsteps nearby, turning the sound of her mirror phone down with her earphones in, to outright recording conversations in the moments when she leaves the room, it is safe to say that the maiden is downright paranoid about the opinions of others. Ivy also has a proclivity to be a pushover and follow the opinions of the masses due to her fear of rejection. She is usually socially adept enough to identify the crowd’s opinions and refrains from saying ideas that contradict them (there’ll be no hot takes coming from this kid). This results in Ivy’s lack of personal opinions, and the next Snow Maiden is therefore hextremely indecisive. This is why Ivy becomes really anxious when she’s separated from people she trusts (though it‘s difficult to tell that from the front she maintains). Ivy worries that her image comes across as too bratty to strangers, but thinks that she is far more unlikable if she relapses to the way she acted in Spellementary school. This cycle of overthinking drives her to have perpetual self-doubt which slowly erodes away her confidence and worsens her self-image. The truth is, Ivy is ''aware that she’s '''trying too hard' to be likeable and be energetic, and knows that her method of concealing the parts of herself she deems unlikable is unhealthy. In a way, the fanatic grins and bouncy pep in her footsteps have become masks for her to hide behind, which is why she feels like her insecurity is shown to the world when she removes the gloves, as a matter of speech. One reason why it is so easy for Ivy to put on a ”happy” act or be aware of social currents and/or herself is because the maiden is pretty intelligent. Ivy is a relatively smart kid and is adapt at adjusting to situations as well as appearing unflappable. If she had stayed in Russia, Ivy could’ve grown into a well-adjusted person who’s extremely confident and low-key bratty. The irony is that Ivy is hextremely touch-starved and badly wants contact with people, yet she does not trust others enough to let them see pass her facade. Hobbies Ice skating/ Making Snow angels Ivy doesn’t let herself have niche hobbies and conforms herself to popular culture and/or Winter hobby stereotypes. Ice skating is one of the few Winter Trope sports that she genuinely enjoys. Mind you, she's not good at it, but she likes the speed she can travel at, as well as suddenly the feeling of coming to a sudden stop and skidding snowflakes at others. As a being made of snow, Ivy tends to enjoy frolicking in the material. Forming snow angels is just a side effect. Walks in the woods Ivy feels a lot more at ease when she's alone, since she doesn't automatically worry about the opinions of other folks. Thus, the girl has taken to walking in the Enchanted Forest in the early morning or late evening when there’s the least heat, and truly enjoys her time to herself. Appearance Snegurochka is a doll made of snow molded to look like a Russian girl with fair skin and blue eyes, However, as time went on, Father Frost’s and Mother Nature’s skills with manipulating snow increased, and like some artists, they decided to diversify their portfolio. Hence, Ivy naturally has black hair and brown eyes. On the other hand, the girl in question colours her hair (magically) platinum blonde with blue highlights and wears oversized false lashes; this is because she read in a trashy magazine that blondes with big eyes tend to appear more endearing and that dyed hair shows that you’ve an interesting personality. * She often forgets to touch up on her roots though There’s also a light shimmer on her body when she appears in the sun from the layer of permafrost which prevents her from from melting in heat. At 14, Ivy is much shorter than the other EAH students (to be fair, it is unlikely that she’ll grow taller in the future). Fairy tale – Snegurochka (The Snow Maiden) How the Story Goes Snegurochka is the daughter of Father Frost (also known as Ded Morez) and Mother Spring. She was given to a childless elderly Russian couple as a winter's present. One day, Snegurochka was invited by a group of girls for a walk into the woods. As a game, the girls built a small fire and took turns jumping over it. However, when it was Snegurochka's turn, she evaporated into a small cloud when she's halfway over the fire. How does Ivy come into it? As the Snegurochka of this retelling, Ivy was created by Father Frost and Mother Spring. As mentioned in the history section, Ded Morez left Ivy with her intended parents. He does occasionally drop in to visit the child, but ever since the Madden family moved to Switzerland, his visits have decreased. Mother Spring adores Ivy and regularly gives her presents. She was heartbroken when she noticed her child’s drastic change in pre-teens. Ivy’s views on her story With the regular visit of two Russian mythological figures as well as painful looks her relatives occasionally give her, it was easy for Ivy to pierce together the fact that her story wouldn't end well. (The various copies of "Snowflake" and similar stories helped her deduction too) Truthfully, Ivy is terrified of dying and copes with the fact by planning to leave only good memories behind when she disappears. This partially drives her fear of being disliked, as she doesn't want that to be part of her legacy. Parallels * like Snegurochka, Ivy craves love and companionship - to the extent where she's willing to risk her (mental) stability Trivia * Ivy doesn’t study and still gets great results because she’s that sorta unexpected genius * She's a big fan of morbid jokes. * In a way, this song represents Ivy’s arc! At the end of her arc, she’s unaffected by others’ opinions, and is truly icy. ** on that note, I just realised that her public image has a strong Yuna vibe?? wild. * Ivy only has one pose in pictures asdhljk (headcanon from Hidden). It’s the double peace signs! * In a real world au, Ivy would be a mixed Harbin Russian-Chinese! Her grandfather (Ded Moroz) would be a Russian who lives in Harbin, while her grandmother (Mother Spring) would be a native Chinese from Shanxi ** Harbin is geographically close to Russia and the city has a strong Russian influence —culture and history wise! ** 厚土娘娘 “Hòutǔ Niángniáng” or “Lady Mother Earth” is a Chinese deity who was first worshipped by “Emperor Wen of Han” in modern day Shanxi. * She has a pinterest board * literally born out of the concept of 冷笑话 (cold jokes). I wanted another oc who makes bad puns ** she was supposed to be more addy-lite? that is, less angsty and more friendly!! Bratty and brash! But I had other ocs who had shades of that in their character so it wouldn’t really make her unique (?) in my cast ** Here’s her previous concept: (outdated) *** 1st year, youngest kid of 3 + acts like it *** has a natural “shit-eating grin” + very very loud *** From fortseva and was capable of forming contracts with spirits * I uploaded an oc somewhere a few years back, and Ivy’s a reboot of that kid! ** Some similarities would be: an intense desire to be liked by others (though the other kid did that by trying to be unique and #edgy while ivy tries to fit in), extreme lack of confidence and a Winter story ** that kid had romantic Drama and all — it was Wild * I tend to write more confident kids, so idk if this is too much angst :thinking: Specific things she likes: * Sticking her tongue to a popsicle and trying to pull it off. Since Ivy is made of snow, there’s a danger of actually failing. Even so, she has no pain receptors and can easily make a new tongue from snow. ** Ivy's surprisingly good at crafting body parts Specific things she hates: * Heat, because she gets sorta melty and light-headed Quotes Category:Taleart Category:Tale's kids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Aromantic Category:Asexual